Sarah vs The Toast
by Andree AC
Summary: It's Ellie's wedding day and it seems that Sarah is fighting harder her feelings for Chuck. Pure Charah. One Shot


_So, This is my first fanfic ever, in fact I think this is the first time that I write something that I actually like, so please Review, I would really appreciate it, it would help me._

_And I'm very sorry if there's any grammar mistake, English is not my first language but I did my best and I checked it like 100 times. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck ... unfortunately_

**Sarah Vs. the Toast**

"Are you nervous?" said Sarah with a smile as she helped Ellie put her wedding dress on.

"Nervous is not even close" responded Ellie with a mixture of happiness and anxiety.

"Well you look beautiful, and you've found the one, you're getting married and trust me you have nothing to be nervous about" Sarah told her trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Thanks Sarah … You know, you've found the one too" said Ellie smiling.

"Well, that might be true, but …" Sarah said as Ellie interrupted her.

"But, what? Don't say you've never though about marrying Chuck?" Ellie stopped her.

"Well I have but..." Sarah said as someone knocked on the door.

It was Chuck, Sarah opened the door and looked at him with a grin, Chuck grinned back. He though _"God, she looks beautiful" _as he stared at Sarah. She was wearing a not-too-long but not-too-short purple dress, strapless and she had her curly hair loose. Suddenly Chuck remembered why he had knocked on the door first place.

"Are you guys ready? Devon's waiting" asked Chuck.

Sarah looked at Ellie. Ellie nodded.

"Yes we are" Sarah said.

During the whole ceremony Sarah stared at Chuck, she couldn't concentrate on the wedding because she was lost in Chuck's eyes and Chuck was lost in hers as well. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ellie had told her minutes before, yeah she had often though about marrying Chuck, she was definitely in love with him, and she had been for a long time, but she knew nothing could happen between them, he was an asset and her job was to protect him, there was no way something could ever happen, ever, but he was so cute, and he looked very hot in his tuxedo, but she had to control herself, she knew nothing could ever happen between them.

"Now I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the celebrant as Devon took Ellie in his arms and gently kiss her, as husband and wife for the first time.

Chuck looked at his sister and he couldn't be happier for her, he was so proud, but he felt something was missing; he had some ideas about what it could be. He turned and he saw Sarah, the girl who had his heart, the girl who had him, but couldn't be with him, because there was the whole _Chuck's just an asset_ thing but he couldn't help it. He knew deep inside that Sarah loved him too.

"Excuse me, I would like to make a toast" Chuck's voice was heard in the middle of the din.

Everyone stop talking as they turn their heads towards Chuck.

"Well I'm not very good at this, but I'll do my best. I've been living with Ellie and Devon for the past 5 years, and I know that everyone thinks they are awesome and perfect but the truth is that, they're not, they fight sometimes and sometimes I even have to leave home because the yelling becomes scandal, and I prefer to give them some privacy, but see that's because there is no perfect couple, there's no fairy tale story, and love definitely is not easy, but it makes you wanna fight, until you're out of forces, until the end, because, see, love is more than a feeling, love is what keep us a live, love makes you better, and it's great to see how Ellie and Devon make each other better, they're a team, and when they're together they're unstoppable, because when you are in love with someone, you're willing to give up on anything to be with that person because you know that at the end of the day, they will always save you, from anything"

At that moment the whole room erupted in applause, Ellie and Devon were shocked by Chuck's words, and Sarah couldn't hold a couple of tears. Sarah, who was in front of a man who loved her, but, why? Why was it so hard to admit it? She loved him as well, maybe she was scared, no, there was no way that Agent Sarah Walker could ever be scared, she just had a job to do, she couldn't get attached, she had to protect him, she wasn't scared, definitely not scared, everything but scared.

"Hey Sarah, Can we talk?" Chuck said softly as she took Sarah away from the crowd.

"Yeah, sure. Something wrong?" asked Sarah.

"No nothing, I just wanted to thank you, for being here, for Ellie, for me. Thanks" said Chuck.

"You have nothing to thank me, I did it because I wanted to" said Sarah with a grin.

Suddenly a slow song stars playing, "A comet appears by The Shins". Chuck stared at Sarah for a moment.

"Can I have this dance?" Asked Chuck gently.

"You definitely can" responded Sarah with a grin.

They started dancing slowly, Sarah's head rested on Chuck's chest as Chuck took her right hand in his left and wrapped his other arm around her waist, Sarah felt electricity run through her whole body.

"Your toast was beautiful" Sarah said quietly so she wouldn't break the spell.

"It was inspired in beauty" responded Chuck in Sarah's ear.

Sarah looked up and Chuck looked into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, and he just knew it, he came closer and he was about to kiss her …

"Chuck please, don't" Sarah pleaded

"Why not Sarah? You heard what I said about love, it was true, as long as we have each other, nothing else matters" Chuck said.

"But I can't, we can't, it's unprofessional" Sarah told him.

"You know Sarah, I'm sick of hearing that, You know how I feel about you, and I know you feel the same way about me, why won't you just admit it?" Chuck said as a tear escaped from Sarah's eye.

"I love you Chuck, but it doesn't matter, we will never be together, I guessed it would hurt less if I never said it, but I won't deny it anymore, I love you, but it can't never be, I'm not normal and you deserve better, so it doesn't really matters"

Sarah was leaving and Chuck took her by the wrist and turned her.

"It matters to me" he said as he pulled Sarah closer and kissed her.

Sarah was shocked, but the fact of having him there, close to her make her feel so comfortable, so she quickly put her hands in Chuck's neck, pulling him closer, He grabbed her by the waist almost breaking all of the barriers between them, He opened his mouth deepening the kiss, their tongues danced for a long time until Sarah slowly broke the kiss.

"But Chuck... We... I… " said Sarah catching her breath

"Stop making excuses, I love you, you love me, we'll figure it out, together" answered Chuck.

"Thanks Chuck" said Sarah as she grinned at Chuck

Chuck grinned back and hugged her, as if the whole world had stopped and their embrace was everything that was left. When the embrace broke, he softly said "You're welcome Sarah"


End file.
